This invention relates to food oriented games, more particularly, it relates to food recipes. Games providing useful information to the players, while at the same time providing entertainment, have become popular. One popular game is called Trivial Pursuit. Trivial Pursuit involves players traveling around a board by rolling a die. Each space is associated with a particular category. For example, in the Silver Screen edition, the categories are Settings, Titles, Off Screen, On Screen, Production and Portrayal. Upon landing on a space, a player is asked a question. If answered correctly, the player rolls again. There is only one headquarter space for each category. If a player lands on a headquarter space and answers a question correctly, the player receives a wedge. When a wedge is obtained for each category, the player must move on to the center of the board and answer the question correctly to win.
Another popular educational and entertainment game is the home version of the television show Jeopardy. In Jeopardy, the players pose questions in response to an answer. The answers are divided among several categories. A player selects an answer based on a designated dollar value of the category. The first player to ring in may attempt to pose a correct question. If the player poses the correct question, the player wins the designated amount. If the player answers incorrectly, the player loses the designated amount and other players can ring in to answer correctly. The winner is the player with the most money at the end of the game.
There are very few entertainment and educational games which relate to food. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,550 issued to Milana shows a board game which teaches food recipes. In the Milana game, each player is given a specific recipe card bearing a certain color. Each player's game piece bears the same color as his or her respective recipe card. The board game represents a zigzag stair path from the attic of a house to the kitchen. A spin wheel is used to determine the number of moves of a player. When a player lands on his or her color, the player is entitled to advance. When a player lands on an opponent's color or on a step occupied by an opponent, there are penalties.
There is a need for a game which teaches recipes, in particular, gourmet recipes and further, that teaches wines that enhance the meal created from the recipe while at the same time is entertaining.